


Caught In The Shower

by hannigramsarah



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dave, Bottom Dave Karofsky, Bottom David, Bottom David Karofsky, Bottom Kurt, Bottom Kurt Hummel, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of past Klaine, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Shower Sex, Switching, Top Dave, Top Dave Karofsky, Top David, Top David Karofsky, Top Kurt Hummel, kurtofsky, post-prom, top Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramsarah/pseuds/hannigramsarah
Summary: Dave gets caught pleasuring himself in the shower by a newly-single Kurt and sexy-times ensue, making both boys assess their feelings for each other.Set after Prom, but in a universe where Dave stayed at McKinley and began the journey of coming to terms with his sexuality and learning to love himself. Sorry about the sucky title.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Caught In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Dave don't use contraception in this story because they're dumb kids. You don't have that excuse. Don't be like Kurt and Dave.
> 
> ***
> 
> I haven't watched Glee in a long time and, to be honest, I stopped watching after the original cast graduated as I didn't like the focus on Klaine and the way Karofsky's promising storyline got sidelined. But recently I got thinking about my old love of Kurtofsky, how awesome Max Adler's performance was, and how I'd have kept watching if they decided to explore his character further. So, this story comes from my head-canon which sees Dave stay on at McKinley after prom, and using what happened there as a springboard to begin his journey of self-acceptance, leading to an eventual coming out. For the purposes of the story, Kurt and Blaine broke up shortly before the start of Senior year so Blaine never transferred to McKinley.
> 
> I may write more stories set in this universe, but I'll see how this one is received first.

Since prom, Dave had pretty much kept himself to himself. That meant no bullying, no name-calling, nothing whatsoever to draw attention to himself. His plan was to get through senior year, come out to his parents and maybe some close friends after finals and then go to NYU on a full sport or math scholarship and never look back.

He figured maybe he’d date, maybe he’d meet a guy who’d become his boyfriend… Whatever. No matter what, he’d be happy, he’d be away from Ohio, and he’d be able to finally stop thinking about Kurt Hummel.

Since Dave planned to come out during senior year, he had stopped showering with the other guys after football practice. He deliberately stayed behind to help Coach bring in all the equipment and then used the locker room once the others had all gone. That way, no one in the future would be able to accuse him of sneaking a look at their junk in the shower.

Not that he’d want to, Dave scoffed to himself as he soaped himself up under the scaldingly hot water after a particularly strenuous practice. He liked slender, toned guys with soft, pretty faces. No one on the football team fitted _that_ description. Well, not since Kurt quit, anyhow.

Kurt.

Dave knew it wasn’t a great idea to let the other teen’s face swim into his mind while he stood there naked, but right then he didn’t care. He grasped his already thickening cock in one hand and began to stroke, imagining it was Kurt’s hand on him. Today it wasn’t enough though, Dave needed more. He brought his other soapy hand behind him and began circling his hole with a tentative finger before slowly pushing it in.

This was one of Dave’s more illicit fantasies. Well, at least, he saw it that way. When he’d began to realise he was gay he usually thought about himself topping but, after getting curious one night and fingering himself into one of the best orgasms he’d ever had, he’d realised that he liked the idea of both topping _and_ bottoming and would certainly be more than happy to try both one day.

His go-to fantasy when he did this was Kurt behind him, confidently prepping him and teasing his prostate before pushing his cock in and fucking Dave into oblivion. He switched to this material quickly as he pushed in a second finger, grunting and moaning as he worked one hand on his dick and the other buried in his ass. He imagined Kurt kissing his neck, running his tongue along the shell of his ear, whispering filthy words to him and before long Dave was coming all over the shower wall, his ass muscles spasming around his fingers as he moaned Kurt’s name.

That was when Dave became aware of breathing not far behind him. He spun round, his softening cock still in his grasp and his fingers still firmly within his twitching asshole, and instantly wished he’d melted down the drain along with his come. Just outside the shower cubicle stood Kurt Hummel, face flushed, pupils dilated, hand covering his crotch, just staring at Dave with a completely shocked expression.

Dave quickly extricated his hands and grabbed his towel from the hook, covering himself speedily like it made a difference at this point. He felt his face burning red as he rushed past Kurt to grab his clothes. He just needed to get out of there as fast as possible, get out to the safety of his truck and then he could scream, shout, tear his own hair out and do whatever it would take to make himself feel better about this fucked up situation.

Meanwhile, Kurt just stood and stared.

Dave realised he was going to have to say something.

“Kurt, look, I’d say this wasn’t what it looked like. But it was exactly what it looked like. So now you know. I mean, I kissed you once so I’m pretty sure you already know I like you. But now you know that I get off thinking about getting fucked by you. So, if you could just stop staring and let me get out of here with the tiny shred of dignity I have left, I’d appreciate it.”

Dave turned away and began to pull on his boxers. He’d never felt so humiliated, not even at prom.

“Blaine would never –” Kurt began before stopping. Dave _really_ did not want to hear about Kurt’s boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend or whatever they were these days. But Kurt gathered himself and started again. “When I was with Blaine, we only did it a handful of times. It wasn’t good. It was one of the reasons we broke up. I’d always figured I’d, well, um, switch in bed as it were, but when I suggested me topping to Blaine, he was disgusted. He saw himself as a top only and I was far too ‘delicate and pretty’ to be doing that anyway. He said it wouldn’t do anything for him. I thought all guys would be the same but I heard you moaning so I came in and…”

“Well, now you know they’re not, don’t you, Kurt?” Dave was still flustered and embarrassed as he pulled on his polo and jeans. He was angry at Kurt for not just leaving him the hell alone and even angrier at Blaine for suggesting anything Kurt could do would be a turn off. “Some guys like nothing better than the thought of having your dick up their ass. Some guys get themselves off to it at least once a week. It’s just a shame you’ve made it clear that those guys are chubby, balding and not your type, isn’t it?”

With that Dave grabbed his bag and stormed out of the locker room, leaving Kurt with an appalled look on his face.

***

Dave made it to his truck in what seemed to be a record amount of time. There were hardly any other cars left in the lot. He recognised Kurt’s Escalade and a battered old van he assumed belonged to the janitor but thankfully it looked like there weren’t many people around. He climbed in and screamed into his hands.

Why did this shit happen to him? Why couldn’t he just have a normal high school career without all of this drama? Why did Kurt Hummel have to keep following him into that locker room? Why couldn’t Dave have had the good sense to wait until he got home to jerk off?

He slammed his forehead into the steering wheel and groaned to himself. He could get over this. He could. He’d recovered from prom and that was in front of everyone. This was just Kurt and he wasn’t about to start blabbing, he’d proven trustworthy so far. He decided to drive home and try to forget this had every happened. It was only nine months or so until the end of senior year. He could survive that.

Dave jumped as he heard a knock on the passenger side window, followed by the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see Kurt climbing into his truck.

“Can’t you take a hint, Kurt?”

“Yes, but we need to talk.”

“I really don’t think we do.”

“We do, David, because seeing you in that shower made me harder than I’ve ever been in my life and the thought of taking someone as big and strong as you… I can’t deny that that’s a turn on.”

Dave couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “So just like that you’re attracted to me? It’s funny that, isn’t it? You break up with Hair Gel and suddenly the only other gay guy you know is appealing? It’s just I remember you describing me as someone who’s chubby, sweats too much and is going to be bald by the time he’s thirty. So, excuse me if I don’t believe you’re really into me.”

Kurt stared at Dave, looking somewhat abashed. “I said those things in anger, David. I didn’t really mean them and I’m sorry. But, look, I’ve not always realised how attractive you are but being with Blaine made me realise I wanted someone who _wasn’t_ just like me. I’ve always had a thing for jocks and I think we both know you’re not chubby. I’ve just seen you naked and you were all muscle from where I was standing. I like you. I’ve liked you since before prom, since before Blaine and I broke up. When I was in bed with him and not enjoying it, I used to imagine it was you to stop me going soft. I want you in every way and I know you want me too.”

Dave tried very hard to compute all of the things Kurt was telling him but it was a bit difficult when all that was going around in his head was “I like you.” He opened his mouth to speak a couple of times but when the words wouldn’t come, he did the only thing he could think off. He turned in his seat and pushed his lips up against Kurt’s in a heated, passionate kiss. And, unlike their one previous kiss, Kurt kissed back.

It was sloppy, messy and packed with teeth and tongue. But it was also searing with lust, unspoken feelings and a promise of what was to come. Thinking of which…

Dave pulled away, flushed, panting, painfully hard and more than a little happy to see he’d had the same effect on Kurt. “We can’t do this here, Kurt, not in the parking lot.”

“Let’s go back to mine then. My dad and Carol are away for the weekend and Finn is with Rachel. I’ll drive my car. You follow.”

Dave didn’t need telling twice. He watched Kurt saunter over to his Escalade before following him out of the lot and over the short distance to Kurt’s house. Pulling up outside, he quickly fired off a text to his dad to say he was helping Azimio with a math project and would be staying there tonight, followed by another text to Azimio:

_Hooked up with a hottie. If my dad asks, I’m staying at yours tonight. Helping with your math project._

He’d no sooner sent it than Azimio replied saying no problem and that Dave better spill on Monday. Dave tentatively wondered about telling Az the truth when he saw Kurt looking impatiently at him from the front door. Fuck that, he thought and raced to the Hummel-Hudson house.

Once inside, he pushed Kurt up against the closed door, tenderly cradling the smaller boy’s head and kissing him slowly, deeply and thoroughly, grinding their erections against each other and running his free hand over Kurt’s pert ass. Reluctantly, he pulled away, pleased to see Kurt looked dazed and breathless.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the first day of middle school,” he admitted. “I spent so long convincing myself it was wrong to feel like this, but now I’m kissing you… It’s not, is it?”

Kurt smiled. “No, it’s not. But I think we should be doing distinctly less talking.” Dave was powerless to resist as Kurt dragged him down into his basement bedroom, shutting the door behind them and kissing him as if their lives depended on it. Pulling back, Kurt nearly made Dave come on the spot by saying, “There’s a lot I want to do with you tonight, David, but first I want to make that fantasy of yours come true.”

Then they were kissing again, with hands fumbling with buttons and zips until both were stripped down to their underwear – slim fitting boxer briefs for Kurt and loose, cotton boxer shorts for Dave. Dave took in Kurt’s slim, muscular build, his long legs and tight ass. He felt a wave of self-consciousness as he realised Kurt was looking him over too but relaxed when he heard him say, “I love men with muscles, men who are built. Oh, God, those arms, Dave. There are so many things I want you to do to me.”

Dave couldn’t speak. After years of feeling unattractive, like no man would ever want him, here was the guy of his dreams telling him he was desirable. Eventually he found words. “I want you to fuck me, Kurt. I want you to be my first. I want to fuck you too. I want to taste every last part of you. I want to make you scream. I…”

Not able to think of anything else to say, he dropped down on to his knees in front of Kurt and slowly hooked his thumbs under the waist of the other teen’s underwear. Before pulling them down, he pressed open mouthed kisses to his crotch, breathing hot and wet over the throbbing erection and hearing Kurt moan loudly. Dave pulled back slightly glancing up at Kurt who was standing there, eyes closed and mouth open, looking delirious. With that to spur him on, Dave slid Kurt’s boxer briefs down to his ankles and watched as his erection bobbed up and slapped against his stomach. It was as long as his own, he noted, not as thick but still perfect and _big_. Dave salivated as he wondered what it would be like to have that inside him. He’d find out soon enough, he thought, as he leaned forward and gave a confident lick from base to tip, causing Kurt to groan.

He repeated the action, sliding his hands up the back of Kurt’s thighs to his ass before wrapping his lips around the engorged cock and taking in as much as he could without gagging. He did pretty well for his first time, he thought, bobbing his head up and down and sucking, sliding his tongue along the underside and tasting the saltiness of Kurt’s pre-come as it flowed freely. Dave felt his own erection getting harder and couldn’t believe that he, Dave Karofsky, was kneeling here with Kurt Hummel’s cock in his mouth and that he was actually enjoying it. By the sound of things, and by the grip Kurt had in his hair, Dave suspected that the other boy was enjoying it too.

His jaw was _just_ starting to ache when Kurt pulled away, helping Dave up from the floor. “I don’t want to come yet, David. At least, not _there_.” He pushed Dave back towards the bed and Dave lay down, welcoming Kurt to climb on top of him. Instead, Kurt pushed Dave’s legs up so that his feet were at the edge of the bed and Kurt knelt on the floor between them. He began lapping at Dave’s cock and balls, licking and tasting every inch until Dave felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. Then Kurt did something unexpected. He moved down past Dave’s balls, taking his tongue lower until it was probing at Dave’s hole.

Dave felt his eyes roll back in his head. He’d heard about this, he’d seen it done in countless porn videos online, and he’d definitely been curious but _nothing_ could prepare him for the feeling of Kurt Hummel enthusiastically working him open with his tongue. He moaned and writhed for what felt like the longest time, hissing out obscenities and gripping Kurt’s expensive bed linen for all it was worth. Kurt, meanwhile, sounded as if he were having the time of his life, slurping and probing until the tip of his tongue was working its way into Dave’s virgin ass.

Dave heard, rather than saw, Kurt pull open the draw on his nightstand and take something out. He heard the click of a lid and felt Kurt pull away slightly. Dave pushed himself up on his elbows and watched, breathing hard, as Kurt slicked his fingers with cherry flavoured lube before drizzling more down the crack of Dave’s ass.

“Lie back,” Kurt instructed before diving back in, this time probing with his tongue and one finger. Dave must have still been slightly loosened by his activities in the shower earlier as well as Kurt’s oral ministrations, as it wasn’t long before Kurt could effortlessly slip in a second finger. Dave cried out as the smaller teen grazed his prostate, and Kurt quickly used his free hand to tightly grip the base of Dave’s cock to stop him from coming. A third finger entered and this time Dave hissed as he felt himself stretch with a burning sensation, but it soon dissolved into pleasure as Kurt found his prostate once more.

After what felt like an eternity of being driven to the edge, Dave raised himself slightly so he could look at Kurt. The other boy’s lips were swollen and his face was shiny with lube and saliva, he looked utterly debauched. “Kurt, I need you to fuck me. I need your dick in me, now.”

Kurt didn’t need further instruction. He removed his fingers, leaving Dave feeling empty and gaping, as he reached into the nightstand once more. After a few seconds, Dave heard Kurt groan in disappointment.

“What’s up?”

“My condoms. I must have left them at B…” Kurt trailed off, correctly assuming that Dave didn’t want to hear the words ‘Blaine’s house’ at a time like this.

“I don’t have any either. I, um, wasn’t exactly expecting this. Did you and… Have you always used condoms, Kurt?”

“Yes. Never without.”

“I’m a… I’ve never done anything like this before. With anybody. _At all_. If you’ve always used condoms then we’re safe for today. It’s not like we can get pregnant. But if you’d prefer to use a condom, I can wait. No pressure.”

Kurt smiled. “You might be able to wait, but I can’t,” he said, pointing to his own straining erection. “If you’re happy to forgo condoms this time, I am too. We can both make sure we have more for in the future.”

Dave didn’t know what to be happier about, the fact that Kurt was happy to go ahead, or the fact that Kurt saw future repetitions of this. He settled for just being happy that Kurt was currently applying more lube to his cock.

“How do you want to do this? It might be easier for you if you’re on all fours.”

“No. I want to be able to see you, Kurt.”

Kurt didn’t say another word. He indicated for Dave to scoot back along the bed a bit before climbing in between his legs and lifting them over his shoulders. Dave felt completely exposed but in a _really_ good way as he felt the blunt end of Kurt’s dick pushing against his loosened hole.

As Kurt began to slide in, Dave hissed. It definitely hurt, although that wasn’t a bad thing – a thought Dave decided to file away to explore later. Kurt took it slow, sliding in gently inch by inch until he bottomed out against Dave’s ass. Leaning forward he kissed Dave sloppily as he allowed the bigger teen time to adjust. Dave kissed back, panting as he got used to the feeling of fullness, of being stretched before choking out, “Move, Kurt. Please.”

Kurt began to thrust gently, gradually picking up his pace and following Dave’s instructions of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ until his was pounding into Dave’s no-longer-virgin asshole at a furious speed. Kurt was grunting with each thrust while Dave groaned in pleasure, feeling his prostate being hit on each forward thrust. After a few minutes, the stimulation was more than Dave could handle and he felt himself coming, completely untouched, all over his own stomach and chest as he locked his eyes on Kurt’s own. This must have proved to be breaking point for Kurt, who began moaning loudly as he filled Dave with his come. Dave felt it, hot and wet inside him as Kurt’s thrusts slowed and the smaller boy collapsed on top of him, not caring about the sticky mess between them.

After seemingly an eternity of lying together, Dave felt Kurt’s softening dick slip from him, followed by a trickle of come. It was pretty disgusting when he thought about it but, still, he had never felt sexier or more alive. 

“Did that live up to your fantasy?” Kurt’s voice was husky and raw.

“Oh, God, that was so much better than anything I’ve ever imagined.” Dave wasn’t exaggerating. He had fantasised about Kurt fucking him in so many different ways but nothing had ever even come close to what they’d just done. And now here he was, basking in the afterglow with Kurt still on top of him and feeling a pleasantly sore stretched sensation in his ass.

“I do need a shower though,” he added, aware that he was sweating profusely and was dripping come all over Kurt’s designer sheets. “Want to get clean together?”

“Only if we can get dirty again right after,” Kurt smirked, leaning in for a long, wet kiss that was all tongue, saliva, cherry lube, and another flavour that Dave realised must be himself.

“Or during…” Dave countered; unexpectedly aroused by tasting himself on Kurt's lips, his smile full of promise.

Kurt could barely stifle his moan. “I can’t even begin to tell you the things I want you to do to me, David.”

“Let’s get in the shower. I’m going to get you so hard again you’ll be _begging_ for me to fill you up.” Dave wasn’t sure where this confidence was coming from, but he certainly liked the feeling.

“Trust me, that’s not going to take long.”

Dave glanced at Kurt’s cock which was already beginning to show interest, much like his own. He silently thanked God that they were both still teenagers with very short recovery periods.

“Are we going to get that shower then or not?”

***

Dave and Kurt crashed back through the bathroom door into Kurt’s bedroom, naked, lips locked together, hands roaming all over each other. The shower had been as dirty as Dave had hoped. Hot and steamy, they had washed each other with some of Kurt’s ridiculously expensive shower gel. They had taken the time to slowly and sensually get to know each other’s bodies, learning what made each other tick and relishing the feeling of finding something that turned the other boy on even more. After what felt like an eternity of slowly, deliberately driving each other wild, Dave had spun Kurt around and dropped to his knees behind the smaller boy before pulling apart his ass cheeks and burying his face between them, tongue lapping at the tight pucker he found there.

Dave had always wondered about rimming. He’d wanted to try it but has been afraid he wouldn’t like doing it. But now here he was, eating out Kurt’s ass like man being presented his last meal. Kurt meanwhile was groaning loudly as Dave pushed him closer and closer to the edge, adding finger after finger to stretch him wide open. 

“Dave,” he gasped. “You have to stop. I want to come with your cock in me.”

Dave didn’t need telling twice. He removed his tongue and three fingers from Kurt’s ass and allowed Kurt to gently push him from the shower, kissing him the whole time. Which is how they came to be crashing back into Kurt’s room in a whirl of lips, tongue and hands.

Dave felt something cool and wet on his dick and looked to see Kurt coating him liberally in cherry lube. “I want you to hold me up against the wall and fuck me, Dave. Hard and rough” Dave felt his eyes roll back in his head a little as Kurt’s words sunk in and it was all he could do not to come right there and then.

He watched in a daze as Kurt took his hand and drizzled more of the lube on his fingers before turning himself around, bracing himself against the wall and looking enticingly over his shoulder as if to ask Dave what he was waiting for. Dave honestly didn’t know the answer to that question, so he stepped behind Kurt and pushed straight in with three fingers, coating him inside and out with the lube.

Kurt was already stretched from the shower, so Dave didn’t tease him for too long. Instead he removed his fingers again, spun the smaller boy round, grabbed his hips and lifted him up. Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist and together they lowered him on to Dave’s impressive dick, which was a lot more difficult than porn and the movies make it seem. However, after a moment or two of distinctly unsexy fumbling and a fair amount of giggling, Kurt was impaled, pressed against the wall with just Dave’s hands on his hips holding him up. Dave couldn’t get over the feeling of Kurt’s hot, tight asshole around his cock. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, way more intense than anything he could imagine. He couldn’t decide which he liked more, fucking or being fucked. His sex-addled brain settled on both, equally, for different reasons before Kurt took his full attention again.

After taking a moment to adjust to Dave’s enormous girth, Kurt looked him dead in the eye and murmured “fuck me, David,” and the bigger teen began to move. He took it slow at first, getting used to the position and the angle he had to thrust at, but soon he found a rhythm and began fucking harder and harder as Kurt cried out obscenities and scratched his perfectly manicured nails up the bigger boy’s back. Dave buried his face in Kurt’s neck as his thrusts became more erratic and he felt the other boy lose control and come. The feeling of tight muscles contracting around his cock was too much for Dave and he came hard, biting down on Kurt’s neck as he did, causing the other boy to cry out blissfully in pleasure and pain.

Dave was spent. His legs felt weak and he was utterly exhausted. With his last ounces of strength, he carried Kurt over to the bed, pulling out of him and laying him down, settling himself down next to him and pulling the comforter over them both.

***

Dave woke up with a start, unsure exactly where he was. A glance at the sleeping boy next to him had it all flooding back though. He looked at the clock. It was only 8pm. They’d been asleep maybe an hour or so. He rolled out of bed, and began to pull on his boxers and t-shirt, enjoying the feeling of soreness all over and inside that told him he was thoroughly well-fucked.

“Running out on me during the night?” Kurt’s voice startled him, but the satisfied smirk on his face told Dave he wasn’t serious.

“I was going to get us something to drink. I didn’t like the thought of snooping around your kitchen naked.”

Kurt smiled. “I don’t mind the thought of that. But I think there are some things we need to discuss first.”

Dave felt his heart drop into his stomach. People rarely said “we have things to discuss” when it was positive. But, still, he sat back down on the bed. “Sure.”

“It’s just…” Kurt looked nervous. “It’s just, back at school we both admitted to liking each other. To wanting each other. I know we have a history but I forgave you for all that you did a long time ago. And I know I didn’t exactly behave brilliantly myself, trying to force you to come out. I’m sorry for that, by the way.”  
  


“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Kurt.”

“No, I do. I was so wrapped up in not being the only gay at McKinley that I didn’t stop to consider how you would feel. I shouldn’t have pressured you. But I digress. We like each other, we’re both single and, dare I say, _very_ sexually compatible. I don’t think I’m the kind of boy to do one night stands or casual sex. Blaine did a number on my self-confidence but I can see now that those were his issues, not mine, and I’d like to see where this goes with you. I’d like to date you, be your boyfriend. But I’m aware that communication has not been our strong point in the past so I want to be upfront with you about all this and ask you how you feel about me.”

Dave was dumbfounded. He’d been expecting to be asked to leave, to be told thanks but no thanks. Now here was Kurt, who he’d fantasised about since he was eleven years old telling him that he wanted to be his boyfriend, gazing at him with hope in his eyes.

“Kurt, I… I… Everything we’ve done this evening I’ve dreamed about a million times. _Everything_. Except this bit. I never let myself hope you might want me the way I’ve wanted you because you were so far out of my league, I couldn’t deal with the fact that I’d never be able to have you. So… What I guess I’m trying to say is I’ve never thought about what I’d say in this situation.” Dave swallowed. He was clothed now but Kurt’s penetrating gaze made him feel exposed. “I want you so much it hurts but… I’m in the closet. I’ve come to terms with being gay and I’m happy with myself but I’m not ready to come out to others yet. I think I want to do that after finals. Then if things go wrong, if my parents kick me out or my friends hate me, then it won’t make any difference. I’ll have sat my exams; I’ll hopefully have my scholarship and I’ll be off to NYU. But that’s months off. That would be months of sneaking around, of you having to pretend you’re single, and that’s not fair on you. You deserve to have a boyfriend who’s out and proud. Who’ll hold your hand between classes and take you to prom. I can’t ask you to climb back into the closet with me. It’s not fair. So, as much as I want to be your boyfriend… I guess I’m saying I care about you too much to put you in that position.”

Kurt blinked slowly, processing everything Dave had just said. Dave mentally prepared himself for Kurt asking him to leave.

“I appreciate what you’re saying, David, I understand where you’re coming from. But after Blaine and I broke up, I decided I wasn’t going to let another guy decide what’s best for me. You’re _not_ asking me to get back into the closet with you. I’m offering. There’s a distinct difference. I don’t care if we have to sneak around for a few months. I want to be with you, even if we’re the only two who know it for a while. So, if your concern for me is the only obstacle, you can consider it removed.” Dave saw the small smile Kurt allowed himself. “I know you might be thinking that I’m just saying this now and that in a few weeks I’ll be pressuring you to come out so we can be together openly, but I won’t, I promise. I’ve learned my lesson. And when you _are_ ready, I can be there for you no matter how people react. And then we can head to New York together and never look back. If you do want to give us a chance, that is.”

Dave’s mind was blown. He couldn’t believe that Kurt would like him enough to respect his current need for secrecy, let alone be thinking about a possible future together in New York. “I’m not like Blaine.” Dave felt it important to say this. “I won’t ever try to decide what’s best for you… Like I ever could. You’re amazing, just as you are. If you say you’re happy to keep us a secret for a while longer then I’m not going to say no.”

Kurt’s face split into a genuinely happy grin and Dave felt himself smiling too. He couldn’t quite get his head around how they had got to this point from where they were but he wasn’t going to argue. He leaned in and kissed Kurt tenderly, but with passion, and promptly got lost in sensation as the other boy – his boyfriend – began to remove his t-shirt and his underwear, spreading his legs so that Dave could make love to him long and slow until they both came, moaning each other’s names. And as they rolled over to sleep, Dave wrapped around Kurt’s lithe body, Dave silently vowed to spend every day making Kurt as happy as he was.


End file.
